herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Kincaid
Jade Kincaid-Miller is the niece of police chief Warren, her late mother's strict brother and the female main protagonist in Bride of Chucky. She's portrayed by Katherine Heigl. Biography Jade lost her mother and father to an untimely accident which saw her in the care of her controlling, watchful uncle Warren. Because of his police position, he has the authority to command fellow officers to follow his niece and her trailer park boyfriend Jesse. ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) Jade has been seeing Jesse for over a year and in order to get away from her uncle who will not allow them to be together, they decide to run away and get hitched. While staying at a chapel honeymoon suite, they meet the couple names Diane and Russ, who are also thieves. Distracting the couple with their awkward small talk, Diane steals Jade's wallet and wedding ring. This sparked fury over the watchful Tiffany who visited the couple that night, killing both and reclaiming Jade's ring. Meanwhile, Jesse and Jade are suspecting each other of murder, both phoning their friend David for advice. The next morning, Jesse and Jade drive away with their best friend David who arrives to console them both. Smelling something foul in the car, David searches and finds Warren's body, and demands that Jesse pulls over. Once they stop, Chucky and Tiffany come to life and hold them hostage with guns. David, who is backing up with fear, is accidentally hit by a truck and Jesse and Jade are forced to drive away with the dolls. During this time, the dolls reveal their plan to use them as their new human bodies. They force the couple into a stolen RV, to keep the cops off their trail. Tiffany is preparing Jade for the body-switching by putting make-up on her, and also makes cookies for Chucky. By distracting the killers by making them argue, Jade is able to kick Tiffany into the oven. Jesse then pushes Chucky out of the window as he shoots at Jesse, causing the RV to run off the road and into a ditch. Jade, tied to a chair, is attacked by the burnt Tiffany and Jesse unties her and manages to get them both out of the RV. Chucky finds Jade and makes her takes him to his grave site, while Jesse takes Tiffany and follows them. He orders Jade to open the casket and to give him the amulet. Jesse then appears with Tiffany, and they trade hostages. While Jesse and Jade embrace, Chucky throws his knife at Jade, but Jesse turns her around and is stabbed in the back. They are then tied up for the ritual. Jade's Ultimate Fate While Chucky is starting the body-switching chant, Tiffany has second thoughts. She pulls the knife out of his pocket and stabs him which only angers Chucky. With Chucky preoccupied in killing Tiffany, Jesse is able to break lose of the ropes, and knocks him into his grave. Jade then shoots him. In the end, she strolls off into the night with Jesse. Whatever happened to Jade and Jesse afterwards is ambiguous, as they are never seen again for the rest of the series. Her and Jesse's names would then be cleared. Trivia *In the Curse of Chucky, Chucky explains his encounter with Jade and Jesse to Nica, and tells her she is the last one standing. Whether Jesse and Jade died or are still currently alive remains unknown. *In the original script of Seed of Chucky, Glen kills Jesse and Jade in the dream sequence, with him waking up and finding blood over his clothes. However, this idea was not used. * In the comic books, Jade's story continues where she brought a military complex and waited for Chucky if he ever returns to come after her. She fought him again and once again killed Chucky. Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Mature Category:Pure Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honorable Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Successful Category:Legacy Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant